Accidentes que marcan el corazon
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Una lista de acontecimientos dolorosos para mis amados paises de hetalia
1. El accidente de Tenerife

Accidentes que marcan el corazón

**Holao amigos hetalianos, soy Akakoloveshetalia y mi historia siguiente se trata de acontecimientos dolorosos para mis amados países de APH. Bueno, estos recuerdos dolorosos de ell s me duelen tanto que quiero llorar. Aiko, consuélame**

**Aiko: ya ya ya tranquila Akako no llores porque yo también voy a llorar**

**Este bueno, es mi segunda historia, que la disfruten**

**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Se me ocurrió meter a mi adorado México en esta historia ;)**

**Bueno, ahora si a leer.**

El accidente aéreo de Tenerife

27 de marzo de 1977

España despertó por los pajarillos que cantaban en la ventana del cuarto del país hispano. Aun estaba un poco oscuro, eran como las 7 am pero el español se levanto pensando que hoy sería un gran día. España se vistió y bajo a desayunar, estaba solo, (Romano se había regresado a Italia con Veneciano), ya dentro de la cocina, Antonio no sabía ni que prepararse, así que agarro un cuernito de jamón y queso que había guardado y un vaso de leche de vainilla. Se sentó a desayunar tranquilo, esperando a que fueran aproximadamente las 3 pm. Francia y Prusia le habían dicho que iría a visitarlo como a las 5 de la tarde. El español, después del desayuno, se lavo los dientes y se puso a limpiar su enorme casa.

Era mucho que hacer. Pero como a las tres de la tarde Antonio había terminado de sus quehaceres y decidió preparar algo típico de su país para comer junto con Francis y Gilbert. Cuando encontró la receta de la paella recibió una llamada de Prusia

"Hola amigo, te llamo para decirte que vamos Francia y yo rumbo a Madrid, también viene Romano, me pidió que te dijera que iría a visitarte, así que nos vemos como dentro de una hora"

"Está bien Prusia, aquí los espero" el español se alegro porque tendría más visitas y supo que debería hacer mas paella. Así que se puso a prepararla

Como a las 4 de la tarde, alguien toco la puerta, justo cuando España había puesto la mesa, con aproximadamente 8 lugares, por si ellos vienen con Veneciano, Alemania, Bélgica y algún hermanito mío, pensó. (Hay que ser sinceros, España no creía que ningún hermanito suyo viniera a verlo, pero por si las dudas)

España abrió la puerta y eran Prusia, Francia, Romano, Alemania e Italia

"Hola chicos, que bueno que vinieron, pasen pasen, que ya está la comida lista"

"Gracias por invitarnos Antonio, me gustaría que no la pasáramos bien hoy, después de comer tarde de películas o no se, cenar en la noche a la luz de las velas-" dijo Francia

"¡Francia!" gritaron todos los países

"Bueno bueno ya, vamos a comer"

"Ah por cierto, trajimos vino niichan y yo, no me gusta llegar con las manos vacías" dijo Italia Veneciano mostrando una gran botella.

Se sirvió el vino, la paella y las 6 naciones empezaron a comer de forma alegre. Todos estaban maravillados con la paella del español, para Francia, Antonio cocinaba bien, mucho mejor que Inglaterra, porque la comida del inglés… simplemente ¡Yack!

Como a las 4:10 alguien toco la puerta. España se paró de su lugar y abrió, ¿quién era? Nada más ni menos que Bélgica y México.

"México-chan, que sorpresa verte de nuevo" España abrazo a el que una vez fue su hermanito. Claro que no se olvido de saludar a Bélgica y a ambos países los invito a comer.

"¿Y por qué trajiste a México, no me molesta pero por qué? Yo creí que se iba a negar" le dijo España a Bélgica

"Si se negó al principio, pero lo convencí y… pues ya ves… aquí esta"

A las 4: 50 todos acabaron de comer y México saco sus galletas que preparo para todos. Al igual que con la paella, todos fascinados con ellas.

Pero lo que no sabían era que una tragedia ocurriría en el lugar de origen de algunas de esas 8 naciones en seis minutos.

**5:06 pm**

Todos platicaban sus anécdotas cuando España empezó a sufrir un dolor en el brazo derecho, empezó a gritar del dolor que sentía.

"¿Espagne, estas bien?"

"Si, Francia, no te preocupes"

En ese momento, un sirviente de España corrió hacia el comedor, muy agitado y asustado, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Señor España, mire las noticias" el sirviente encendió la tele, puso el canal y todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos a lo que veían, dos aviones, estrellados e incendiados. Era algo preocupante.

"¿Que paso?" España hablo

"Un accidente de avión, dos aviones han chocado en la pista del aeropuerto de Tenerife"

"¿Qué es Tenerife?" dijo Italia

"Una de mis islas, la mayor de las Canarias" dijo España "¿Hay sobrevivientes?" titubeo, dirigiéndose al sirviente

"Pues no sé, se han reportado casi 500 muertos"

"¿Quinientos?" España grito desesperado, agarrando su brazo derecho que dolía cada vez más. Todas las naciones presentes veían el accidente asustados. Bélgica tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, Italia cubrió su cara gritando. España esperaba que otras 500 personas estuvieran bien. Estaba preocupado, mucha gente se quedaría sin familia, muchos muertos, heridos y más. Francia abrazo al español

"No te preocupes Espagne, todo estará bien"

"No me digas que todo estará bien, si 500 personas están muertas" grito España casi llorando de la desesperación y del dolor en su brazo derecho, que cada vez el dolor crecía mas y mas.

Cada minuto era doloroso y desesperante. Prusia puso su brazo alrededor del español mientras decía que todo estaría bien. España no sabía las causas del accidente, estaba muy preocupado y asustado, tenía ganas de ir allá y ayudar a cuanta gente pudiera. Vio a los bomberos llegando a la escena y tratando de apagar el enorme incendio provocado por la coalición.

Las noticias dijeron que ahora eran 583 muertos y algunos heridos, España lloraba incontrolablemente, México y Romano lloraban también, no soportaban ver a su amigo así, las naciones restantes trataban de consolarlo. Todos estaban horrorizados ante tal escena. España sentía el dolor de la gente, los llantos, los gritos, todo esto lo tenía llorando demasiado, sus ojos verde esmeralda se hincharon y se pusieron rojos, España no aguanto más y cayo desmayado.

"¡Hay que llamar una ambulancia! ¡México, llama una ya!" Alemania grito desesperado

"La ambulancia ya viene, mientras cuidemos de él" el mexicano acaricio el cabello castaño del español, llorando como un niño.

"¡No España, no mueras maldición, por favor no mueras!" Romano lloraba abrazando a Antonio

"Spanien, se que duele pero por favor no mueras" dijo Prusia llorando

Pasaron 5 dolorosos minutos y por fin la ambulancia llego, se llevo a España y las naciones decidieron ir al hospital donde se lo llevarían.

"¡Irlande par mon frère*!" dijo Bélgica y México la acompañó, él mientras aviso a otras naciones como e Inglaterra que España estaba grave.

"no mueras por favor, ellos te van a salvar Espagne" Francia lloraba en medio de la calle

Los hermanitos de España lloraban preocupados por lo que le pasaría a su onii-san. Otros países como Suiza y Liechtenstein preocupados, lloraban pero no tanto, y esperaban que todo saliera bien. El mundo rezaba por Antonio

Afortunadamente, España se salvo pero por el accidente de Tenerife, nada más 61 personas sobrevivieron, pero 583 no pudieron.

**Lloro lloro lloro lloro lloro lloro CAÑON, este accidente es muy feo. Y escribí una historia de esta tragedia porque este accidente de Tenerife es considerado el peor en la historia de la aviación. Imaginense: 583 personas muertas. **

**¿Cómo paso esta tragedia? Aquí les dejamos el link: **** wiki/Accidente_de_Los_Rodeos**

**Aiko: un dato acerca de esto: En el año 2002 nació la Fundación de Parientes de las Víctimas del Accidente Aéreo de Los Rodeos. El día 27 de marzo de 2007, 30 años después del accidente, se organizó, por iniciativa de la fundación, un acto de conmemoración en el****Auditorio de Tenerife****de****Santa Cruz de Tenerife****. El mismo día se inauguró en la Mesa Mota el****Monumento Conmemorativo Internacional 27 de marzo de 1977****. Se trata de una estructura de 18 metros de altura, en forma de una escalera caracol que asciende hacia el cielo, fue diseñado por el artista holandés****Rudi van de Wint****.**

***Irlande par mon frère: "iré a buscar a mi hermano" en francés**

**El siguiente recuerdo doloroso es de México, no se lo pierdan.**

**Dejen reviews, comenten y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer. **


	2. El terremoto del 85 y algo mas

Capitulo 2: El terremoto de 1985

**Hola amigos de fanfiction: Como se me acabo la inspiración para mi historia de Recuerdos Dolorosos (jajajajajajajjajajaja nhgfdjvbjvgkhdgaasjk soy mala) decidí continuar esta historia y crear una nueva. Como dije en el capitulo anterior, este capítulo es de México.**

**Como nos ha pasado de todoooo (¿verdad Compatriotas?) pondré 2 accidentes que considero (o consideramos Aiko y yo) que han marcado la vida de varios mexicanos como ella y yo.  
**

19-Septiembre-1985

México se despertó temprano, más o menos las 7 am. Temprano porque a México le gusta dormir mucho. No tenía nada que hacer por lo que se volvió a dormir. Bueno, el mexicano tenía una grande sensación de que algo malo pasaría.

7:17

Algo lo despertó, México sintió que su casa temblaba, sus libros empezaban a caerse del librero. Toda la casa se sacudía mucho, México se desespero y saco a todos sus ayudantes (hasta su amado xoloescuincle). Todos salieron al enorme patio de la casa de México, mientras todos horrorizados miraban como la casa casi se derrumbaba, México sentía a la gente muriendo, llorando y gritando de desesperación, el podía sentir que mucha gente se había quedado sin familiares, sin sus pertenencias y mas perdidas. México lloraba de desesperación sin saber qué hacer, solo que con ayuda de sus sirvientes pudieron ayudar a unas personas a salir de sus casas.

Después de dos minutos el terremoto acabo, pero el mexicano sintió como casi 7 mil personas morían a causa de ese terremoto. El pobre lloraba de varios sentimientos: tristeza por ver a su gente morir, de rabia porque no pudo hacer mucho para salvar a su gente, de desesperación porque habia gente perdiendo todo… en fin… México lloraba y nada lo podía calmar, solo que gracias a dios a ellos no les paso nada.

**¿Cómo lo tomaron otros países? (Ay, moría por decir eso, pero continuemos)**

**Empecemos por el onii chan:**

España, al enterarse de lo que le paso al que alguna vez fue su hermanito, no pudo evitar soltar las lagrimas al ver los escombros, la gente muerta que dejo ese terremoto, por lo que rápidamente le tendió la mano a México. No lo dudaba, él quería mucho a México, aunque se haya independizado de él. Viajo hacia México y le mando ayuda de parte de su gente. El español buscaba a México por todos lados y cuando lo encontró, España abrazo a su ex colonia, llorando de la alegría de ver a su hermanito con vida y sin heridas, aunque sí muy espantado.

"Mexico-chan estas bien, gracias a dios" sollozo España

"Si estoy bien, gracias por venir a apoyarme en este tiempo difícil para mí" como México estaba muy triste, quería abrazar a su antes onii chan.

España ayudo a México como pudo, y mientras se reconstruía la casa de México, España le pidió que se quedara con él, Mexico dijo que sí, pero se pregunto por sus sirvientes. España le dijo que Belgica les daría apoyo y les permitiría quedarse en su país.

**El héroe**

America al enterarse, también lloro, a diferencia de otras veces, cuando le hacía bromas pesadas o algo así. America quiso ayudarle por lo que ayudo a México con víveres y rescatistas, claro que él mismo le envió una carta a su vecino del sur diciendo: "_Ojala te recuperes pronto, en serio lamento mucho lo que te paso, te quiero mucho, más de lo que crees. America (El héroe que te va a salvar de esto)" _El mexicano se sintió mejor al leer esto, y pudo probar que America no era tan malo como pensaba el mexicano.

**Mas países como Francia,****Holanda, Alemania, Canadá y Portugal****apoyaron a México, se sabe que de ese terremoto las cifras de los muertos pudieron llegar a rebasar 40 mil. Es el peor terremoto de la historia de nuestro país y saber que mi mama estuvo ahí, no bueno… me dan ganas de llorar (no estaba en el terremoto, ella estaba en Pachuca, pero si se llego a sentir aquí.) **

**Ahora hablemos de otro accidente**

**La matanza de 1968**

2-octubre-1968

México estaba listo para que Canadá lo visitara, tenían programado divertirse ese día juntos sin America, si, ese americano que los opacaba a ambos. Además, México era de los pocos amigos que tenía el canadiense. Primero comerían helado, luego irían a ver una película… no se… México planeaba divertirse a lo grande con Canadá. Pero no contaba con que varios estudiantes estaban reunidos en la plaza de Tlatelolco y bloqueaban las calles. El ejército vigilaba las calles, quería que no hubiera disturbios, ni que atacaran nada. Miembros del batallón Olimpia se colaban porque querían llegar al edificio Chihuahua.

"Demonios, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto, justo cuando Canadá va a venir?" se quejaba el mexicano, que ya tenía el helado listo. Helado que una amiga le enseño a hacer. Justo cuando acabo de decir esta frase, alguien toco la puerta.

"Hola México, soy yo, Canadá"

México salió disparado a abrir la puerta y entró Canadá con Kumajiro, ambos muy cansados porque se les ocurrió pasar por donde estaban todos los estudiantes. Claro que no se salvaron de que casi los aplastaran. Les costó mucho llegar a la casa de México

"Hay muchos estudiantes, ¿Sabes por qué?" dijo el canadiense con su voz tan suave

"Si, hay una manifestación pero al rato se quitan, no te preocupes, ¿quieres helado?"

"Sí, bueno"

"Y para mi peludo amigo, le tengo atún fresquecito que acabo de comprar, ¿quieres kuma?"

"Siii" el mexicano saco el atún y se lo dio al oso, quien felizmente se lo comió. México le sirvió el helado a Canadá y ambos comieron mientras hablaban de sus países, o de cualquier chiste o tontería que se les ocurriese. Kumajiro convivía con Xóchitl, la xoloescuincle de México, claro que en el gran patio de su enorme casa.

**Cerca de las 6 de la tarde**

México escucho un helicóptero que pasaba por su casa, tenía ganas de salir a insultarlo, pero noooo, estaba Canadá, tenía que portarse bien. No quería que el canadiense se llevara una muy mala impresión del mexicano. Para su sorpresa, el helicóptero aventaba bengalas, quien sabe para qué, así que los dos países ignoraron el acto. De repente, ambas naciones escucharon disparos y México se asomo a la ventana; no lo podía creer: El ejército de SU país, asesinando a gente inocente, varios estudiantes se escapaban pero no podían. México y Canadá, aterrados metieron a sus mascotas que estaban espantadas por todo. Algunos jóvenes pidieron refugio, México se lo dio y hasta los disfrazo de sus sirvientes para que no les pasara nada y se salvaran de su ejército. En cuanto a Canadá, México le aviso que sus superiores no sabían acerca de su presencia, así que lo escondió en una puertita que solo el conocía. Pero no tocaron a casa de México (o más bien, el ejército no irrumpió en la casa de México). Por lo que algunos estudiantes y Canadá se salvaron. Pero centenas de estudiantes, no pudieron.

Los juegos olímpicos se celebraron sin problemas, pero México no pudo evitar llorar a mares por todos esos estudiantes que solo querían derecho de expresión y otras cosas, que fallecieron a manos del ejército. 2 de octubre no se olvida.

**Buaaaaaaa buaaaaaa buaaaaaa LLORO A LA MILLONESIMA POTENCIA, estos eventos son muy tristes para nosotros los mexicanos. **

**Aiko: así es, y para más información les dejamos el link: **** wiki/Movimiento_de_1968_en_M%C3%A9xico **

**Trate de hacerlo lo más natural, incluso con Canadá de visita XD. **

**En fin, dejen reviews, y díganme otro accidente que haya marcado la historia de un país. **

**En fin, nos vemos pronto, gracias por leer y SAYONARA :3**

**Próximamente: Ucrania (creo que muchos sabemos que fue lo que paso en aquel país)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El desastre de Chernóbil

**Las AWESOME de Aiko y yo decidimos continuar esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Ojo: como en varios fics, a Ucrania la llaman Katyusha, así que yo también XDDDDD**

**Como siempre, los links del desastre se encuentran hasta el final de la historia y sepan que…ESTO ES UNA TRAGEDIA MULTIPLE :'(**

25-Abril-1986

Despues de una larga visita a la planta nuclear de Chernobil:

Ucrania no tenía mucho que hacer ese día, que casi terminaba (eran aproximadamente las 7 pm) lo UNICO interesante que paso fue que escucho algo acerca de la planta nuclear en Chernóbil, muy lejos de Kiev, donde viva Katyusha. A unos 100 km más o menos. Ella pensaba que casi no tenían cuidado con esa y estaba segura de que algún día algo malo ocurriría ahí. Sin más que pensar acerca de la planta, Ucrania se dio un baño de tina con agua caliente, ceno un pan con leche que ella misma ordeño con las vacas que tenía desde que recordaba y luego se fue a su habitación para olvidarse de todo lo que paso en el dia y dormir toooooda la noche y parte del día siguiente.

26-Abril-1986

0:00 horas

Ucrania aun seguía despierta, es que estaba viendo un programa en la tele que le agradaba demasiado. Y aparte había mucho ruido, no sabía de qué. Su superior entro a su cuarto

"Ucrania, te avisamos que en la planta nuclear van a hacer una prueba de la seguridad, así que no te alarmes ni te espantes, yo ya me voy a dormir"

"Está bien Vassili, duerme bien, yo aquí estoy para lo que necesiten los trabajadores de la planta"

Su superior salió del cuarto y Ucrania siguió viendo la tele. Después de media hora, la ucraniana decidió que dormiría ahora si, después de todo, Rusia iría a verla y necesitaba descansar, mañana seria un día muy pesado, porque después de la visita de Rusia, tendría que seguir cultivando comida, ordeñar vacas, recoger huevos… en fin, muchos otros trabajos de granja.

1:23 am

Ucrania escucho una explosión muy grande, no sabía de dónde venía, pero sintió un dolor de cabeza enorme. Su superior entro muy espantado a la habitación de Katyusha

"¡Ucrania, Ucrania! El reactor 4 de la planta se sobrecalentó y explotó!"

"¿QUEEEE? ¡NOOOO!" Ucrania se echo a llorar en su cama

Ucrania no solo no podía dormir, si no que toda la gente de su casa incluyéndola fue evacuada y hasta Belarus y Rusia sufrieron dolores de cabeza intensos. Claro que ambos no sabían por qué. Ucrania al enterarse de lo que les paso a sus hermanos, lloro aun más. Temía que les pasara algo mucho peor.

Ucrania se refugió temporalmente en E.U quien la recibió y el americano se preocupo demasiado por su amiga, y le permitió quedarse hasta que pasara la radiación.

"Ucrania, me da gusto que estés bien, espero que a tu país no le haya pasado nada peor que lo que me cuentas"

Belarus y Rusia estaban en sus países, y a través de un mensajero se comunicaban:

"_Nee-san, espero que estes bien, como lamento esta tragedia de mi país"_

"_No te preocupes nee-san, tranquila que esto lo vamos a superar"_

"_Hermana, tranquila que nosotros estamos bien"_

Esa fue de las pocas veces que vi a los 3 hermanos juntos y sin pelear. Sin miedos, ni peleas por Rusia, rencor, odio, NADA DE ESO, simplemente…nada, Los 3 sabían que necesitaban apoyo de cada uno, pero Ucrania lo necesitaba más que Rusia y Belarus. Obviamente, todos los de la Unión Soviética (Estonia, Letonia, Lituania, Belarus, Rusia y hasta Polonia) apoyaron a Ucrania hasta que ella dejaba de llorar por esa tragedia tan horrible.

Otros países afectados fueron:

**(Todo esto es en referencia a que la nube radiactiva alcanzo a estos países, eso fue en diferentes fechas)**

**Los 5 nórdicos:**

Una nube radiactiva afecto demasiado a Suecia, Finlandia, Noruega, Islandia y Dinamarca cuyos efectos los hicieron enfermar. (28-Abril-1986 y 29-Abril-1986)

Cuando los 5 se recuperaron, Finlandia quería comer carne de reno pero Suecia le dijo que no podían porque por los efectos de la radiación no se podían comer, o si no, morirían. Los nórdicos mandaron sus condolencias a Ucrania, lamentando las muertes, y hasta se ofrecieron a ayudarla a recuperarse.

**Polonia:**

(27-Abril-1986)

"O sea, Liet, sufro dolores de cuerpo horribles, ni me puedo mover casi" Polonia dijo por teléfono a Lituania, quien estaba muy nervioso porque no sabía que le pasaba a su mejor amigo. Polonia también mando sus condolencias a Ucrania, y hasta lloro por ella.

**Alemania, Suiza y Austria**

(30-abril-1986)

Los 3 chicos enfermaron muy feo por esa nube radiactiva. Los 3 sufrieron nauseas, fiebre y vómitos continuos. Nada más. Claro que Italia cuido muy bien de Alemania, Liechtenstein a Suiza y Hungría y Austria. Todos ellos también mandaron sus condolencias a Katyusha.

**Italia, Hungría, Yugoslavia, Francia**

(1-Mayo-1986)

Ahora ellos enfermaron, no mucho, pero enfermaron.

Otros países como Grecia, Bélgica, Inglaterra, Turquía, China, Japon, y más enfermaron por la nube. El mundo en general se lamento por Ucrania y todos la apoyaban para que saliese de esto. Ucrania a lo mejor por eso es así, por ese trauma de Chernobil, pensaba el mundo en general. Hasta hoy, los efectos de la radiación siguen, y es considerado el peor accidente nuclear de la historia. Ucrania aun llora por los 2 empleados de la planta que fallecieron y las otras 29 personas que murieron instantáneamente a causa de la radiación.

**LLORO DEMASIADO, NUNCA IMAGINE QUE ESTA TRAGEDIA FUERA TAN FEAAAA. PERO POR ESO LA PUSE COMO RECUERDO DOLOROSO DE UCRANIA**

**Aiko: Les dejamos los links de los países afectados y la información de esta tragedia :'(**

** 2012/04/08/dato-curioso-10-el-desastre-de-chernobi l-la-peor-catastrofe-nuclear-de-la-historia/**

** wiki/Accidente_de_Chern%C3%B3bil**

**Dejen reviews, comenten y ojala les haya gustado la historia. Nos vemos pronto bye –sale disparada del cuarto-**

**Aiko: bueno, como esta niña ya se fue, digo que el próximo país será: Japón, (y creo que también muchos sepan a qué nos referimos. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. SAYONARA.**


	4. Hiroshima y Nagasaki

Capítulo 4: Doble tragedia

**Holaaa a todos de nuevo, no he podido continuar esta historia por la escuela, amigos y más historias que me piden**

**Aiko: mejor di que simplemente te da flojera o NO estás inspirada para continuar**

**Agggggggg ¿Para qué dices? No quería que se enteraran, Pero bueno, como dije en el capítulo de Chernóbil, esta historia se trata de Japón. Ha habido varias cosas que han marcado aquel país, pero pondré solo una. **

**Mis historias las hago con respeto, TODAS, solo que se me olvido ponerlo al principio con la historia de España (XDDDDD). No es mi intención ofender a nadie y esto es en honor a las personas que fallecieron.**

* * *

Hiroshima y Nagasaki

6-Agosto-1945

Era un campo de batalla casi destrozado, varios soldados muertos en todos lados, America y Japón al frente de la batalla.

"Ríndete Japón, solo faltas tú, Alemania se ha rendido, de Italia no sé qué ha sido de él, pero ahora faltas tú" America no estaba alegre como siempre, el brillo de sus ojos azules había desaparecido y reflejaban una mirada de rabia y coraje.

"Primero tendrás que vencerme, America-san, yo no me voy a rendir, tus aliados han lastimado a los míos y eso no lo permito" Japón saco su espada samurai

"Yo que tú me rendía, a menos que quieras afrontar las consecuencias, pero si no quieres rendirte, pues bien, allá tú, no quieres, no lo hagas, pero no me digas que no te lo advertí… ¡AHORA, ES EL MOMENTO!"

Japón vio como un avión volaba sobre ellos, America estaba sonriendo, pero no como siempre lo vemos, sino con una sonrisa macabra. Pasaron unos minutos y luego Japón sintió un dolor inmenso en todo el cuerpo. Entonces lo vio todo. Hiroshima había sido bombardeada y vio a la gente gritando de dolor y desesperación, sufriendo por las quemaduras, muriendo.

El japonés, trato de matar a America, aun con el dolor en su cuerpo

"¿Y ahora te rindes? No hay más remedio, ya bombardeé una ciudad tuya, si quieres que bombardee otra, puedo hacerlo, a menos que quieras rendirte" America hablo finalmente, aquella macabra sonrisa había crecido aún más.

"N-Nu-Nunca me rendiré, esto no ha terminado" Japón tartamudeo

"Como tú quieras…" America dijo

Japón vio otro avión volaba sobre él, y después otra explosión, Japón cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor y pudo ver y sentir a más personas muriendo, lo mismo que en Hiroshima, solo que ahora era en Nagasaki. Japón sollozaba del dolor, no podía moverse, America reía descaradamente mientras miraba la escena.

"¿Y qué tal ahora? ¿No crees que ya sean suficientes dos bombas atómicas, no crees que deberías rendirte ya? No tienes opción, o te rindes, o arrojo otra bomba atómica en otra ciudad, quizás sea Tokio" America sonrió.

"Nunca America-san", eso nunca va a ocurrir, voy a finalizar lo que Alemania e Italia no pudieron hacer…" Japón sollozo. Estaba sintiendo más dolor que nunca, no soportaba ver a su gente muriendo de dolor.

"Bueno, entonces-"

"AMERICA-SAN, BASTA. YA NO DESTRUYAS MAS CIUDADES, NI HAGAS COSAS MUCHO PEORES, YO… ME… RINDO" Japón cayó al suelo casi muerto

"De acuerdo Japón, hemos ganado los aliados, les avisare" America se retiró del lugar riendo macabramente.

Pasaron varios años y Japón seguía inconsciente, China que pasaba por ahí, lo encontró y rápidamente fue a su lado

"Ja-Japón, ¿Qué te han hecho aru? Ah no, espera, lo sé todo, América bombardeo dos ciudades tuyas y no te has levantado, ni siquiera has despertado aru"

Hasta hoy, los efectos de las bombas atómicas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki siguen, y por muchas disculpas que America ha pedido a Japón, él no lo ha perdonado. Si, seguirán siendo amigos, pero ese hecho, Japón NUNCA PERO NUNCA se lo va a perdonar a America

* * *

**Bueno, ya no sé si continuar, posiblemente lo haga. Pero no estoy al cien por ciento segura. Si acaso pondré las torres gemelas en el próximo capítulo, continuo con el terremoto de 2011 en Japón y ya es todo porque no se me ocurre nada más. **

**Claro que esto no es seguro, así que no ve vayan a llorar y tengan esperanzas.**


End file.
